


paper faces on parade

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ballroom Dancing, Demon Lee Minho | Lee Know, Demons, Masquerade, The Author Regrets Everything, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampires, Warlock Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Warlock Seo Changbin, Warlocks, chanlix are cute, i like selkies uwu, im so sorry, it will all make sense lmao, sea serpents and dragons dont like each other, there's an asshole vampire in this, werewolves are neat, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: At the ball, Chan watched Minho and Changbin disappear into the crowd. Felix was at his side and Chan grabbed the warlock's hand as music began playing. The two danced together, twirling across the ballroom floor. There were all kinds of different creatures around them, but the two only had eyes for each other.~~31 Days of Halloween: Day 7slight trigger warning for harassment
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	paper faces on parade

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for this story: midnight ball
> 
> trigger warning: harassment, starts at ((TW)) and ends at ((TW END)). it's not that much, just a dumbass vampire who is bothering another character, but it's still harassment so i put this here! better safe than sorry!!

The Full Moon Ball is a huge event. Magic creatures of all kinds went to it. Obviously, Minho, Chan, Felix, and Changbin didn't want to miss it. So when their other four friends announced that they were all doing their own kinds of things for the night, everyone was happy. Jeongin was apparently hanging out with some friends, Jisung was going to a party with his family, Seungmin was sleeping over at a friends so they could work on a school project, and Hyunjin was visiting his sister.

Hyunjin was the first to leave, and they all waved bye to him as he drove away to visit his sister. Then Jisung's brother came to pick him up. He hugged Felix before running out the door. After that, Jeongin had Chan drive him to his friends house. While the two of them were gone, Seungmin's friend came to pick him up. When Chan finally came back, Felix and Minho were already dressed in their outfits for the Ball. Changbin was in the process of trying to find his dress robes.

Shaking his head, Chan disappeared into his room and pulled on his own outfit (a midnight blue suit). And, since the theme of the ball was Masquerade, he slipped on a mask. It was a dark blue matching his suit. He poked his head into the hallway and spotted Minho walking out of his room also wearing his mask. His scaly tail flicked behind him as he turned to Chan and grinned, displaying sharp teeth.

"Ready?" Chan asked.

"Ready." Minho replied.

They walked downstairs together and joined Felix and Changbin in the entryway. Felix was tugging on his shoes and Changbin was trying to tie his bow tie correctly. Eventually Minho batted Changbin's fingers away and tied the tie himself. Chan watched with a smile as Felix finally stood up.

"Let's go!" Chan said, to which the other three responded to with shouts of happiness. 

____

At the ball, Chan watched Minho and Changbin disappear into the crowd. Felix was at his side and Chan grabbed the warlock's hand as music began playing. The two danced together, twirling across the ballroom floor. There were all kinds of different creatures around them, but the two only had eyes for each other. 

Across the room, Minho was watching the creatures that came and went, eyes curiously trailing after each one. His eyes caught sight of a pair of werewolves padding through the crowds, suddenly shifting to their human forms mid-walk. There werewolves were in the middle of a conversation and Minho flicked his eyes elsewhere. 

After a few more minutes of people-watching, Minho slipped out of the main room and into a quieter hallway. He heard loud voices, however, and curiously slinked into the shadows and around the corner. As he glanced down the hallway, he spotted two individuals. 

One had a tail covered in blue scales, as well as two bat-like wings folded against his back. He was glaring at the other person, or at least Minho thought he was, underneath the mask. The other had scales across his forehead and his bare arms, as well as gills at the sides of his neck. He was glaring at the other as well. 

Minho listened to them argue about whether or not sea serpents could be counted as dragons, before he decided that it wasn't worth his time. He slipped away again, hoping to find one of his friends. 

* * *

((TW))

Changbin sighed as he leaned against a doorway, watching all the creatures milling about. There were tons of them, and he felt a little bit out of place among them. He fiddled with the edge of his mask, almost wanting to pull it off. But Felix or Minho would probably find out somehow and be mad at him, so he put his hands down. 

As he swept his eyes across the room, Changbin noticed a selkie standing further away, against the wall. His coat was draped over his shoulders and he looked uncomfortable as a taller creature loomed over him. Changbin felt angry watching the two since the selkie clearly didn't like the creature, so he walked towards them as casually as he could. When he reached the two of them, he tapped the other creature on the shoulder. 

Glancing down at Changbin (he wished he had worn his heeled boots), the creature grinned at him, revealing sharp fangs. A vampire. "Can I help you, little warlock?" 

"Yeah, actually, you can. Leave him alone." Changbin said, gesturing to the selkie. 

The vampire grinned wider and said, "Why should I? I'm having fun."

Without further hesitation, Changbin pulled his fist back and punched the vampire in the face, adding a little bit of his magic behind the punch so that the force was strong enough to break the vampire's nose. Stumbling backwards while holding his now-bleeding nose, the vampire hissed at Changbin and he glared back, eyes momentarily glowing green. The vampire finally backed down and Changbin turned to the selkie. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

"Yes... I'm fine..." The selkie said in a quiet voice. "Thank you." He smiled at Changbin, and then another selkie came by and pulled him away. Changbin waved goodbye to the selkie and smiled as he went to find his own friends.

((TW END))

* * *

Chan eventually glanced at his phone and saw that it was around 1 AM. He grabbed Felix and said that they should find their friends and head home. Felix agreed and they began to search for them. Eventually Felix just sighed and did a location spell. He frowned as he walked towards a window and looked outside. 

His mouth dropped open as he called out to Chan. "Chan, Chan! Look! Look! They're- Look at them!" 

Chan rushed over, afraid someone was dying or worse, making a fool of themselves. Instead he looked outside and saw Minho and Changbin... "Are they kissing?!" 

Felix nodded, and the two of them exchanged mischievous glances. "We're never letting them forget this, are we?" 

"Nope." Chan said, grinning. 

"Let's go!"

* * *

The next morning when everyone arrived back at the house, the mood was weird. Jisung and Hyunjin wouldn't talk to each other, Jeongin kept staring off into space, and Minho and Changbin were cautiously avoiding each other. Chan and Felix had confronted them both about that night, and both had vehemently denied anything ever transpiring. 

All in all, it was certainly an eventful night, even without all 8 of them being there. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was just listening to we go while writing this lmao


End file.
